Delivering Hope
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: Set in the "Aftermath" series; Po makes his way from the ruined Panda Village to Gongmen Harbor with help from an unexpected source. CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE


A/N: Hey gang, it's me. This one of two one shots that were originally going to be told in an upcoming chapter (as of 7/9/11) of my ongoing mini-series "Aftermath". But they've been running through my head for quite some time now, and I just have to get them out there. These two short stories will however be referenced in the upcoming chapter.

Just as "Aftermath" is my interpretation of what happened between the final battle and the return to the Valley of Peace; this one shot is my interpretation of Po returning to Gongmen City after attaining Inner Peace through remembering his origins. And he'll get some help from someone he's helped not too long ago, someone he (as well as you readers) won't expect.

The second one shot will revolve around Crane's tea date with Mei Ling.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA. ALL I OWN IS THIS STORY AND THE NAME OF THE UNKOWN CHARACTER THAT I MENTIONED EARLIER. DEAL WITH IT.**

_Spartanguy88 Presents_

_**Delivering Hope**_

Po ran.

He ran like there was no tomorrow, for if he didn't hurry there may not be a tomorrow for China and everyone that he loved. The panda didn't slow down for anything, this was very much unlike the long distance hiking he and the rest of the Five did during their trek from the Valley of Peace to Gongmen City; where he would occasionally tire himself out in an admittedly comedic fashion. This time, there were no water breaks, stopping to catch one's breath, or (as he remembered what Tigress said at the Dragon Cove just a week ago) snack stops.

He had already gave a hurried thanks to the Soothsayer for helping him regain his confidence and helping him come to terms with his past then went on his way wearing the straw hat that the goat fortune teller provided for him.

Po kept going nonstop for a good hour until he finally reached the city. After making his way through the streets however, he noticed something that left him both creeped out and confused. For a city that was home to thousands of people, the roads and walkways were completely empty. He had a pretty good hunch as to why that was; the citizens were all probably hiding in their homes, too terrified to come out. As for Shen's wolves, they must have all gathered together and were getting ready for their invasion of China.

After rounding a bend however, he ducked back behind the corner when he saw two wolves walking down the street talking to each other; Po decided to follow them from a distance. _It's risky, but it's the only way I'll ever find where the rest of the wolves and Shen are. _Unlike the last time Po went into "stealth mode", he stuck to the shadows as best as he could and hid behind any object large enough to conceal him. This was no time to awkwardly imitate a pretty lady, get inside a dragon costume, or use the two wolves in front of him as makeshift puppets; he needed to know where they were going without any other wolf nearby to suspect something or find one of their buddies out cold.

Getting a little bit closer as he and they moved, he heard them talking.

"Cripes, can you believe it?" The first wolf exclaimed, sounding very irritated.

"Uh-huh." The second wolf responded, sounding a bit more passive and not interested in hearing his friend complain.

The first wolf continued, "I can't believe we're late for the gathering. But it's not our fault; I mean, something had to have fallen on us back at the factory, then that big and stupid gorilla wakes us up and suspects that we're being lazy. That's a load of bull man!"

Despite the seriousness of the overall situation, Po had to stifle a snicker. These wolves were the same ones he knocked out to use as large, furry puppets.

"Well, Shen's invasion plans demand no delay what-so-ever; so…" The second wolf said with a neutral tone.

The first wolf however was still complaining, "Then you wanna know what happened to us?"

The second wolf sighed in resigned annoyance, "_Yeah, I was there with you_... but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway."

"They order us to sweep up the mess hall back at the barracks while everyone else meets at the harbor." The first wolf sighed in bitterness. After a short pause he then asked his fellow canine, "Hey, do you know what happened in the factory anyway. Some of the guys kept saying that there was some action in there earlier."

The second wolf explained, "From what I've heard, those five warriors tried to destroy the factory with some of that powder that makes the weapons work. But then they noticed that idiotic panda and realized that they'd be killing him too, so they had to put their own bombs out and they tried to make their way to him. They were too late and the fatso got blasted out of there. There's no way he could have survived that."

As the wolves kept walking, Po froze. Did he hear that right? He knew the Five left to stop Shen's invasion. But they were going to outright destroy the whole factory where the weapons were being made? And when they saw him going after Shen…

His thoughts were interrupted when the first wolf laughed; "Ha! That's priceless! And now we've got those other five morons all chained up from what I hear. And when Shen's fleet leaves the harbor, he'll blast them straight to Hell!"

Po then stopped completely and thought the whole thing over. After he got blasted out of the factory, his friends had to have been captured at some point. They were chained up and awaiting their execution.

_Oh gods, and it's all because of me. How could I have been so damn stupid?_

Clenching his fists, he felt a pang of guilt wash over him. If he had just listened to Tigress and stayed at the jail with Storming Ox and Croc, none of this would be happening. They could all be going home; his friends and Shifu could have then found another way for Po to remember his past.

But just as quickly as Po thought about it, he immediately set them completely aside. It didn't matter. What was done was done, there's no changing what had transpired. All that mattered was that he was back; to stop Shen and correct his mistake.

_Not to mention that once this is all over, I'm gonna have to come up with one HECK of an apology to the Five for ruining their plan… and ESPECIALLY to Tigress for not listening to her. Even if she forgives me, she'll most likely punch me. Yeah, if she does, I'd definitely have had that coming._

Getting back on track, Po continued to follow the two wolves until they reached the entrance to the harbor. There were four other wolves standing guard; most likely sentinels making sure no one tries to be a hero. They seemed relaxed though, as if their victory was assured. Po knew that he could easily take them, but he chose not to. Because if he picked a fight with the six wolves, there was a chance that one of them could slip away, warn Shen, and execute the Five prematurely. The Dragon Warrior didn't want that; he needed to surprise Shen, and that meant getting inside the harbor without alerting anyone. But there was no way he was going to do that without the wolves seeing him. The one thing he needed was a-

"Psst. Over here!" He suddenly heard a very faint voice cry out from his left. Looking over, he saw a female sheep waving at him, calling him over. Even as he gave one last quick glance over at the guards to make sure we wouldn't be seen he couldn't help but think to himself. _Wow, this woman's got some serious guts to come out here when no one else is._

Finally making his way over to the sheep, and after having another look at her, he suddenly recognized her.

"Wait, aren't you that rice cook I met yesterday? The one who told me and the Five where Gongmen Jail was?" Po asked quietly.

The sheep nodded, "Yes, and my name is Lin, by the way."

Po then asked, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but I saw you coming into the city from the window of my house. I want to help you get into the harbor." Lin replied. After the panda gave her a questioning look, she continued; "After you and your friends saved me yesterday I felt I had to owe it to you in some way. I'm here to repay that debt."

After a short pause the panda replied, "Well… okay, I suppose there's no way I can talk you out of it. I need to get up there…" he pointed up to the roof of the harbor entrance, "…without any of those wolves seeing me."

"I think I've already got a little something that'll help you with that." Lin spoke, walking over to a cart. Po did a double take on the cart, it was loaded with fireworks.

_Well… this brings back some memories…_Ah yes, Po could still remember that fateful day when he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior… and his little stunt involving strapping fireworks on a wooden chair.

"As you can see, I've loaded my rice cart with enough fireworks for a festival. I'll launch it right at the wolves; that should be enough to distract them long enough for you to get into the harbor."

Po gave her yet another questioning look; "Wait… you had this here already?"

Lin placed a paw behind her head and said, "Uhm… about that… I kinda was already going to fire it at them even before you got here. I've been working in this since you saved me yesterday. It's mainly because one of those wolves down there was the same one who threatened me… and I kinda want to get some payback."

"You know…" Po said with a devious smile, "…for rice chef… you can be a pretty mean pyrotechnic."

With that aside, Po and Lin got into their positions. Once the panda gave the signal, the sheep lit the fuse. After several seconds, the fireworks ignited and launched the cart straight at the group of wolf guards. And boy did it do its job; the cart slammed right into the group, scattering the six canines in various directions. Out of the six of them, four of them were either unconscious or too stunned to get back up on their feet. The other two managed to get back up… only for Po to walk up calmly behind them, grab their heads, and slam them into each other; knocking them out cold for good.

He then quickly jogged back over to Lin. "Alright! That was awesome! Well, I gotta get going; my friends need me. I want you to go back to your house and don't come out until I come and get you."

Lin nodded and yelled as Po began climbing a ladder that led to the roof of the building, "Thank you Dragon Warrior, and best of luck!" And with that, she ran down the street and back to her home.

_Alright! I can do this! I just gotta-_

**BOOM!**

Po had nearly fallen off the ladder after hearing that loud noise. What in the world was that? He later realized that it was something he definitely recognized… as well as the current implications of it.

_Oh no… no no NO! _

"WAS I TOO LATE? DAMN IT!" Po yelled to himself as he then hurriedly climbed the rest of the way and scampered over to the edge of the building that looked over the harbor.

And what a sight it was.

There were dozens of ships, each fitted with one of those terrible weapons. The largest ship had the largest weapon on it. _How fitting. _There also had to have been hundreds of wolves on the ships. This was Shen's invasion force. Normally, this would be a cakewalk for the Imperial Army and Navy… but with those weapons… they wouldn't stand a chance.

Then he saw two figures on the largest ship. One was the Wolf Boss, standing next to the ship's weapon, with a torch in his paw ready to ignite it on command. The other was Lord Shen himself. The one responsible for the massacre against Po's kind all those years ago… including his parents. _Stop it. Don't even think about going there. You've just come to terms with that. This isn't about revenge, it's about saving China._

"YOU COWARD!" He heard from further below, and he knew instantly whose fiery voice that belonged to.

Then he saw the Furious Five. Alive. Chained and suspended between two other ships. One one paw, Po was extremely relieved that his closest friends weren't dead. The other was extremely angry at the fact that Shen had planned on killing them when they were completely helpless, restrained, and at the mercy of him and his army.

But then it hit him; What in the hell did he just shoot at?

Looking down, he saw what was once a bridge now in ruins... and several of the city's citizens running for their lives. It didn't leave room for interpretation.

_You kill_ed _Master Thundering Rhino; Tried to kill me and my friends, nearly doing so to me; You're planning on invading China; Going to execute the Furious Five in such a terrible way; AND NOW YOU'RE FIRING ON INNOCENTS SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY'RE IN YOUR WAY?_

Po then realized that the Furious Five had finally noticed him. And judging by their surprised an astonished looks on their faces, they were surprised and relieved to see that he was alive and back to save them.

_Guys, I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess. But I'm here, and I'm going to set things right._

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it!

I just had to throw in the rice chef from the Dragon Costume scene. I give my thanks to **samus18 **and his story "Ripples in the Water" for inspiring me to do so.

NOW LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
